The Time Has Come
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Yami had lost his duel with Yugi and is preparing to leave. But can one song get Yami to stay, or will he leave forever? Song fic to 'The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye)' from the Pokemon TV series. Please R&R!


Sarah; Hey everyone. Savanna's is reading a little, so she can't be here at the moment. But anyway, on to business. I thought of this after watching the final episode of Yugioh, which was a huge mistake. Everytime I watch it, I just start crying REALLY hard... it's no joke. Yea, so after I stopped crying this came into my head. Now, enjoy.

**Disclaimer- My dark side and I DON'T on Yugioh or 'The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye)'. Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and 'The Time Has Come(Pikachu's Goodbye)' belongs to Pokemon.**

'…' = mind link

_italics = _Yugi singing

_**bold italics = **_me (Sarah) singing

_underlined italics_ = Yugi and me singing together

_'italics' = _thoughts

**The Time Has Come**

I couldn't believe it. The duel ended... and Yami lost. When Yami's lifepoints hit 0, it felt like a stone dropped in my chest. At the same time, Yugi was on his knees, his body shaking, and tears falling from his usually shining, cheerful amethyst eyes.

Yami walked over to the sorrowful Yugi and congratulated him. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. In fact, I couldn't hear anything coming from the world around me. All I heard was the sound of my heart, beating heavily from sadness.

I really felt like yelling and shouting at Yugi for what he did. 'Don't yell at him Sarah.' a voice in my head said. I looked to my right and saw Savanna, my darker half, looking at me, her aqua blue eyes filled with sympathy.

I turned to face her fully and said through our mind link, ' I know Savanna... I just can't believe Yugi won, and now Yami's leaving... for good.' My eyes stung with tears, but I held them back. 'This was for the best you know.' Savanna replied.

Right then and there, I snapped at her. ' I know it was for the best! But... I still don't see why he has to leave forever now! Why does have to leave Savanna?! IT'S NOT FAIR!'

Savanna didn't even flinch at my outburst. Instead she walked calmly over to me, placed a hand on my shaking shoulder and said, 'I have an idea that may get Yami to stay.' I looked at he and asked, 'Really?' Savanna nodded and told me the plan through our mind link. After she told me the plan, I agreed that it would hopefully work.

I walked over to Yugi and whispered the plan to him. He also agreed it might work.

Suddenly, we heard Yami's voice say loudly, "I am the son of King Akhnamkanon. My name is Atem!" Immedientily, the huge stone doors that stood before him opened up, as if it was like magic. Yami stepped forward, about to walk through to the other side, but Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and I ran up toward him, all of us yelling at the same time, "PHARAOH!"

Tea was the first one out of us to speak. "Don't go!" Tea pleaded. Tristan stepped forward and said, "So this is how it ends huh? Nice, you think you can just show up and change everybody's lives... and then just LEAVE!?" He kind of yelled at that last part, and then did something I've never seen Tristan do before, he cried.

My gaze went to Yugi and I saw that he had turned away for a second, then buried his face into his sleeve, trying to wipe away his tears, but his efforts proved fruitless as even more tears cane streaming from his eyes. This caused me to finally release the tears the I have been holding back.

"What Tristan is trying to say is we don't want to say goodbye." Yugi explained to his other half. I started sobbing quietly now.

"Exactly." Tea managed to say. "Pharaoh... I know walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best. But it just doesn't seem fair." Her voice started to crack, and I started to sob even harder. "I mean I feel like we were all just getting to know you, in fact you just beginning to get to know yourself. And now you're being taken away from us."

I looked at everyone. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Yugi was crying a little harder now, causing me to. "I know we should be happy for you." Tea continued through her sobbing. "But it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you just don't understand why it has to be that way!" Finally, my friend started full out crying.

I took this opportunity and stepped forward. "Tea's right." I said through all my sobbing. "We know it's for the best, but... you- you can't go!" Yami straightened a little and looked at me out of the corner of his crimson eyes. "I know this is what you want, and that you'll be reunited with your friends again. But don't you see? We're your friends too!" Yami now turned his head so he can fully see me.

"This may be for the best... but only the best for you. This isn't the best for us. Just leaving behind the memories of all the adventures we had had with you will only make us miss you even more!" I yelled at him. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Savanna, Yami, everyone in the tomb, was looking at me in surprise. I can understand why. I rarely _ever _yelled at the pharaoh.

"Just leaving your memories here won't help us heal the hole in our hearts where you would be... It will just make the hole grow even more!" My meadow green eyes, which were filled with a mixture of anger and sadness, looked into the former pharaoh's crimson eyes. Just one look into my eyes and Yami was slightly startled and a little look of panic in his eyes.

"Get it?! **YOU'RE** the reason we have that hole in our hearts!" I hissed at him, the venom in my voice exactly resembling that of an Inland Taipan*****. Everyone looked at me in slight panic. Even Savanna, my own darker half, looked panicked at seeing my malevolent action toward the 5,000 year old spirit. Everyone knew that they don't want to mess with me when I'm this angry.

A second later, my anger completely disappeared, leaving only sadness, pleading, and sorrow.

"Just please, don't go!" I said through the sobs. After looking at me for a few seconds, he flashed me a look that said "I'm sorry", and turned back to the door. He had already made up his mind; he would be leaving us forever.

"Please..." I whispered silently as I broke down. 'It's time.' I said to Savanna through our mind link. Even though I didn't see her, I knew she nodded. After about a minute music could be heard echoing around the tomb. Everybody looked at Savanna and saw that she was holding my iPod. Yami froze. Then, Yugi started singing.

"_I close my eyes, and I can see,_

_The day we met._

_Just one moment and I knew you're my best friend,_

_Do anything for you."_

Everyone stared at Yugi as he sang. I stepped closer to Yugi as he continued. At this point, I joined in.

"_We've gone so far, and done so much,_

_And I feel, like we've always been together._

_Right by my side, through thick and thin._

_You're the part of my life, I'll **(our lives, we'll) **always remember._

_The time has come._

_It's for the best I know it._

_Who could have guessed that you and I,_

_Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye."_

Yami turned around so he was fully facing me and Yugi. "See pharaoh?" Yugi asked his look- a- like.

"You can't leave us... you can't." I added softly. Yami looked at us, sadness showing in his eyes.

"_You helped me find the strength inside, _

_And the courage, to make my dreams come true._

_How will I find another friend,_

_Like you?_

_Two of a kind, that's what we are._

_And it seemed like we were always winning._

_But as our team, is torn apart,_

_I wish we could go back to the beginning._

_The time has come._

_It's for the best I know it._

_Who could have guessed that you and I,_

_Somehow, someway, we'd have to say goodbye."_

Yugi couldn't continue. He collapsed onto the cold, hard stone floor, crying his eyes out. Yami's eyes filled with tears, and he was clearly trying to hold them back. I started to break down as well, but I finished the song anyway.

"**_Somehow, today, we'd have to say goodbye."_**

I finally broke down and cried. Yami lost it. He shut his eyes tightly and the tears he held back finally fell down his face. As the final chords played, his tears hit the floor.

_**Third person pov**_

As Yami cried, his thought drifted back to all the adventures he and his friends have been on together over the years.

He thought of duelist kingdom, when they had to face Pegasus in order to win Yugi's grandpa's soul back. Then he thought of battle city, where they had to defeat Malik and gather all three Egyptian god cards. Next was trying to escape from Noah's virtual world and finally Dartz. He couldn't go on with the memories of their adventures.

Suddenly, he recalled a memory from when he had a "date" with Tea, just before battle city. Yami remembered telling Tea, "I always tell Yugi to follow his heart."

_'Follow your heart...' _He thought. At that moment, Yami knew what his decision would be.

_**Back to Sarah's pov**_

Everything was silent for a few minutes, then was broken by the sound of footsteps walking toward me and Yugi. Me and Yugi both simultaneously glances up a bit and saw Yami looking down at us. He slowly knelt down till he was at eye level with both of us. I could feel everyone'seyes looking at us.

"Yugi... Sarah, look at me." Yami instructed us in a voice that wasn't forceful, but enough to tell me and my comrade to look at him. The two of us looked at him and saw him smiling. I was a little surprised, to say the least. "W- what is it ph- pharaoh?" Yugi asked, still crying. "I've decided what I'm going to do." I shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for what he was about to say. His answer shocked me, Yugi, and our friends.

"I'm staying." My eyes shot open at once. Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say he was _staying_? I finally found my voice. "W- what?" Yami turned and looked at me. "I said I'm staying." Everybody gasped. I felt a grin spread across my face.

Suddenly, the whole tomb started to shake, almost like there was an earthquake. "Wh- whats going on?!" I yelled so I could be heard over the rumbling. I didn't need to ask because I already knew the answer. But Savanna answered anyway. "The tomb's collapsing!" Yugi, Yami and I shot up at once so we were standing. "Quick, to the exit!" Tristan shouted.

The three of us started sprinting toward the exit when I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. I just remembered something. _'The Millennium Puzzle!' _I whirled around and spotted the place where all seven items laid. I ran over to retrieve the pyramid shaped artifact, when the floor beneath me started to collapse.

I quickly snatched the puzzle and ran, just in time before the other millennium items fell into what seemed like never ending darkness. 'Sarah, where are you!?" a voice screamed in my head. 'Savanna, I'm all right, but the tomb is almost buried.' I responded. 'Hurry!" Savanna yelled telepathically.

I didn't argue. I placed the puzzle into the flamingo bag that I had with me and I sprinted like a cheetah toward the exit, while eluding falling debris. I reached the exit and ran. Up ahead, I saw daylight. I ran faster, and sprinted out of the darkness and into the sweltering light of day. When I looked back, the tomb had fully collapsed, and was now buried beneath the Egyptian sand.

Savanna ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Sarah, thank God you're alright!" she exclaimed. She released me and helped me dust myself off, since I was now covered in dust and sand, courtesy of the collapsing tomb. I said with a smile, "I'm okay."

Our attention went back to Yami, who was still solid, just like he was back in the now buried ceremonial chamber. "So, you're really stayin'?" Joey asked. Yami simply nodded. My friends and I cheered. Tea ran up to Yami and hugged him, which he gladly returned.

Tristan and Joey hugged him too out of sheer joy. When they realized this, they backed off and started to pretend that it never happened. All of us laughed. Mr. Moto walked up to him and shook his hand. The greetings kept going around until his gaze fell on me and Yugi.

Yugi walked up to his and to my surprise, hugged him. I was even more surprised when Yami returned the embrace. Finally, I came up to him and also gave him a hug, which he happily returned. "Yugi, Sarah, thank you. You both showed me that I truly belong here, with my friends."

"We're very glad you decided to stay pharaoh." Ishizu commented. "Yes, very glad." Ryou agreed with Ishizu. Mr. Moto looked back at the spot where the enterance to the chamber once laid. "Well, looks like all the Millennium items are gone now." he piped up. "Well..." I said, causing everybody to look at me.

"Well what?" Malik asked. "Spit it out already." Kaiba added impatiently. I nodded and continued with a smirk. "Survey says... WRONG!" I shouted. "What do you mean?" Odion asked. I didn't say anything. Instead I reached into my flamingo bag, and showed everyone my little "souvenir".Everyone gasped, their eyes all bugged out.

"The Millennium Puzzle!?" Ishizu and Malik exclaimed. "Yep." I confirmed. Tristan recovered from his shock and asked, "But how did you get it?" "Yea, the tomb was collapsing." Joey added. So I told them about how I managed to save the puzzle and escape.

"You're crazy!" Kaiba said when I finished. "You could have been hurt." Tea piped up. "Or worse." Ryou added. "Maybe." I answered. "But at least I got to have my own little Indiana Jones moment." We all laughed.

"Here you go Yugi." I said, handing the puzzle over to Yugi. Yugi took it and placed it around his neck. As soon as he did, a bright light glowed around it, and a beam of light shot from it and hit Yami. Yami was then too, surrounded by a golden glow. After about a minute, the glow disappeared. We looked at Yami to see if he was okay, but he wasn't injured. Savanna stepped up to him and smiled.

"Congratulations Yami, you now have your own body." Yami raised an eye brow in confusion. "How do you know?" "The same thing happened to Savanna when she received her own body." I explained. "And look what's around your neck." Yami looked down and his eyes widened. It was the Millennium Puzzle.

"What? Now there are two?" Joey asked, noticing Yugi still had his. "It's hard to explain." Savanna answered. Yugi looked into Savanna's aqua blue eyes. "Are they-" "Yes, they're exactly the same. Both real." Savanna interrupted Yugi.

"Hey, how about we get out of here?" Tristan asked. "Of coarse." Yami agreed. Everyone nodded and we all started walking away, leaving behind the ceremonial chamber, which was now long forgotten, lost and buried beneath the sands of time.

Sarah; That's it!

Savanna; Nice story.

Sarah; Aah! When did you get here!?

Savanna; A few minutes ago.

Yugi; Anyway nice job.

Bakura; What about us?

Savanna; What about you?

Marik; Aren't you going to tell how we got our own bodies?

Sarah; Oh yea. That's for the readers to decide.

Savanna; If you guys want to know how Bakura and Marik got their bodies, please leave a review saying so.

Sarah; If we receive at least one, two, or three reviews saying yes, then me and Savanna will type up a fic on that.

Yami; Anyway, thanks for reading their story.

Yugi; And please review!

Inland Taipan*****; May be the most _**venomous **_snake on Earth. Lives in the deserts of Australia.


End file.
